Hameln
Hameln is a Blood Maiden and secret character in Mary Skelter: Nightmares. She became a main character in Mary Skelter 2 Profile Appearance Personality Nightmares Hameln is brash and loud, referring to herself as the Demon King, though her slur will occasionally mess up her words. For some reason, she's fixated on Alice, calling her "m'lady" and abiding by her words with stuttering obedience. Mary Skelter 2 Having lived in isolation since birth, Hameln has had little in the way of companionship save for Marchens she commands as her slaves and the manga she finds lying about the Jail. Said books drive her imagination wild, with tales of friendship, of heroes and Demon Lords. She once longed to be a Demon Lord, but after meeting and befriending the party, she now strives to be a proud, dignified hero to protect them all. Said image immediately disintegrates the moment she slurs a word and stutters trying to deny she did so. Story Nightmares Hameln is more or less a "secret character", but she's required to get the True Ending for this game. First, Jack needs to make the Mary Gun Reverser by giving a Fancy Hydraulic Motor to Haru. This event is only available once all plot-based Blood Maidens have been recruited. Then, the player must go to an event point that spawns in City Streets Area 3. This leads to the Underground Cavern area. Entering the Underground Cavern, Hameln stands in the entrance, unwilling to move out of the way. The party notices her pink eyes and attempt diplomacy, but she remains silent and attacks. After defeating her, Hameln is disbelieved at her loss before introducing herself. A brief argument ensues before Hameln quickly calms down, then replies to the party's queries telling them there are no cores or Nightmares to be found here. Gretel takes a moment to mess with Hameln before being stopped by Alice. Hameln then declares she'll become everyone's friend for the sake of protecting Alice, and joins the party. Mary Skelter 2 Chapter 1 Hameln's Marchen servants lead the party to her in the Underground Cavern, seeking people to play tag with beyond the Marchens she keeps eviscerating. After a few battles, Mamoru attempts to draw her attention, and in doing so mentions the word "friends", sending Hameln into a frenzy as she cannot believe the "friendship" and "companions" her manga spoke of existed in real life. Happily declaring she'll protect her friends as a "hero", she guides them all to a ruin where she makes her home. The next morning, Hameln wakes everyone with her loud voice. The party makes plans to go back to the City Streets and through it, the Liberated District. But when they arrive, they witness the District in ruins and Dawn HQ in flames, courtesy of a Mysterious Nightmare that slaughters all the inhabitants. When the beast flees, Hameln is eager to chase it down, but Otsuu stops her to prioritize searching for survivors. With not a soul to be found, they reconvene in Hameln's Cave to try and recuperate. With the party's spirits at an all-time low from previous events, Hameln declares that they can't give up so long as they're still alive. While ripped straight from her manga, her words embolden everyone once more, leading to them forging the New Liberated District from the subway ruin and moving to find and reunite the scattered Blood Maidens of Dawn. Power and Abilities Personal Skills Ability Iron Piccolo: Hameln attracts items closer to you within an area of 3x7 squares depending on where you are facing. This is primarily used for solving puzzles involving moving blocks. Massacre Skills Jobs (Nightmares) * Magician: A skill-oriented, rear-line Job. Its powerful magic makes up for its lower defense. (Shared with Thumbelina's default Job) *'Therapist: A specialist in healing who can restore HP, heal ailments, and can even revive allies.' (Shared with Thumbelina.) *'Counselor: A Job that specializes in providing support to party members through buffs.' (Shared with Thumbelina.) *'Necromancer': Hameln's default Job is one that specializes in weakening enemies through debuffs. (Shared with Thumbelina.) *'Blood Witch: A Job that masterfully uses blood-based attacks on the battlefield.' (Shared with Thumbelina.) Jobs (MS2) *'Fighter': Hameln's default job is an offense-oriented, front-line job. The job doesn't offer much in Skills, but is augmented well in stats. (Shared with Alice's default job & Cinderella) *'Paladin: A defense-oriented, front-line job. A bit lacking in offense, but great at being a shield.' (Shared with Alice & Cinderella.) *'Marshall: A speed-oriented attacker. Excels in inflicting damage by numbers.' (Shared with Cinderella's default Job & Alice.) *'Destroyer: An attacker that sacrifices defense for power, allowing it to deal massive damage. This job has limited skills, but has stat bonuses that make it very strong but also susceptible to enemy attacks.' (Shared with Alice & Cinderella.) *'Blood Lord: A job with the most proficient command in wielding blood-based abilities.' (Shared with Alice & Cinderella.) Trivia *Hameln's name is based on the fairy tale The Pied Piper of Hamelin, however unlike the other Blood Maidens she is technically named after the town, not the main character. *She is the first and so far only Blood Maiden to have two classes. *In the second game she is one of the two only blood maidens who share the same default job. The other is Alice Category:Blood Maidens